Ruined
by cardcaptorliawa
Summary: Sakura's life is ruined! Her family has left her and she will live with Syaoran! She's happy about that but when love gets messed up! She feels like her life has been gone down...


Sakura are you alright,"Syaoran asked urgently holding his girlfriend. Sakura had fainted for some reason near her hospital bed.

"I think so,"Sakura said weakly trying to get up. Syaoran held her back.

"Rest please,"Syaoran pleanded feelig Sakura's forehead. Her forehead was burning hot.

"Why? I feel fine,"Sakura assured.

"You have a very bad fever,"Syaoran said. Sakura moaned.

"How could I? I feel great,"she said weakly turning pale.

"You must rest more,"Syaoran said lifting Sakura onto her bed.

"How can I rest? Knowing that my brother and my father will never come back again,"Sakura cried in sobs.

"For now forget for once! Ever since your brother and father died from the car crash two weeks ago, you don't care for yourself anymore,"Syaoran explained plainly with some sadness and worry in his eyes.

"Why should I? Nobody cares about me! Im all alone,"Sakura yelled. Syaoran looked down thinking about the accident of Sakura's brother's and father's death. It was horrible indeed. Only Sakura survived but she was pretty stressed.

"But you are loved by plenty of people. They surround you and they help you when you are in trouble. I know you want your brother and father to have lived but it was just life Sakura,"Syaoran said. Sakura sobbed.

"Then why is life cruel? Take my family away from me,"Sakura yelled hugging Syaoran tightly,"I miss Touya calling me squart and my father...he cared for me when my mother died,"Sakura cried out sadly. Syaoran wanted to cheer Sakura up but there was no way at all. Its a known fact her brother and father died in that car crash she was the only one who survived.

"You must rest! Your in this hospital because you have such a bad fever,"Syaoran said plainly. Sakura shook her head.

"No! I don't care about the stupid fever all I want to do is die,"Sakura yelled. Syaoran's heart was hurt. His girlfriend wanted to die. He loved her so much but Sakura was so sad and afraid she just wanted to kill herself. Syaoran was deep in thinking when he heard a glass brake. He looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at the glass.

"Oops I dropped it!"Sakura said trying to pick up the glass pieces. Syaoran looked at Sakura and walked over to help. Sakura's eyes suddenly lite up. She picked up a chunk of glass and backed away from Syaoran slowly. Syaoran was picking up the glass and hadn't noticed Sakura backing away with the glass.

"Syaoran look! Stop Sakura,"a voice yelled. Syaoran turned to the voice. It was Tomoyo. He looked back to Sakura. Sakura was going to cut herself on the wrist! Syaoran started to dive for Sakura but she moved out of the way quickly. Syaoran landed on the ground hard.

"Oof! Tomoyo you get her!"Syaoran yelled. Tomoyo went toward Sakura. Sakura backed away a little.

"I'll do it Tomoyo,"Sakura screamed. Tomoyo backed away a little. Syaoran mouthed something. Tomoyo understood.

"Sakura you have friends that care about you! Don't do such a stupid thing,"Tomoyo said.

"Why? I lost my family,"Sakura cried through tears.

"But we care for you! Don't you like Syaoran? He loves you, Sakura,"Tomoyo said worried that Sakura would cut her wrist. Sakura looked at Syaoran bitterly.

"How would I know if he did love me? Uh? What if he likes another girl,"Sakura snapped. Syaoran looked at Sakura in disbelief she would say that.

"How could you Sakura? How could you say that about Syaoran! In your three days in a coma he stayed with you day and night hoping you would wake up anytime. How could you? You only care for you and your family. The whole world won't break down that easily if you give life a chance! You can live on without your brother and father. Im sounding like I don't care but I do if my parents died I would be like you but I would say to myself! Life won't be over! There's still plenty of stuff I need to do. Your family wouldn't want you to give up life! They would want you to be the best you can be,"Tomoyo yelled. Sakura thought for a moment.

"Its not that easy living life without parents you know,"Sakura yelled back. Sakura was taking the glass away from her wrist.

'This would be a good time to grab that glass away from her,'Syaoran thought and started to dash to Sakura. He quickly grabbed the glass away from her. Sakura blinked.

"Give me back that,"Sakura yelled.

"Please Sakura stop it! Try forgetting about the accident,"Tomoyo cried hugging Sakura tightly. Sakura cried hard on Tomoyo's shoulder. Syaoran smiled. He was happy he grabbed the glass away from Sakura. There was more trouble to come he knew. School would be the worst. Reminding Sakura of the accident. Where would Sakura live? Would it change Sakura's life a little?


End file.
